


Sianida

by Lys_thetrashcan



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Dari epep Coklat Pelentain, Multi, Ntah, OkudaxKayano is my guilty ship, sekuel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lys_thetrashcan/pseuds/Lys_thetrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okuda dan Kayano balas dendam pada Karma dan Nagisa.</p>
<p>Warning: OOC jugha, crack jugha, gabut jugha, garing, krenyes malah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sianida

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi gw tetiba pingin bikin sekuel dari epep "Coklat Pelentain"  
> Coz i ship OkudaxKayano  
> No likey no reading >:(

Author mah nulis KaruNagi mulu. Kayano kan, juga pingin dapet POV sendiri.

Jadi, bagi yang uda baca epep “Coklat Pelentain” kemaren, Kayano berhasil nembak Nagisa!! >///<

Dia bilang bakal pikir-pikir dulu, sih.. tapi Kayano pede kok, bakal diterima!

Kan, biasanya kata guru SD Kayano, yang berusaha keras dan rajin berdoa pasti keinginannya terkabul!

(Wait, lu kapan rajin doa?)

Bising bodo, Author.

Dan, setahun kenal Nagisa, Kayano yakin Nagisa bukan tipe orang yang bakal nolak cewek!!

 

\--or so i thought.

 

* * *

 

 15 Februari. Kayano yang sudah semangat menunggu jawaban Nagisa, berulang kali celngak celinguk ke pintu, melihat apa Nagisa sudah datang atau belum. Pipinya menghangat, senyumnya mereka lebar. Karena, mendengarkan testimoni (?) teman-teman sekelas, semuanya yakin 10000/10 Kayano bakal diterima. Aih, Kayano terhura mendengarnya.

Sama halnya dengan Okuda, yang secara sukses telah menyatakan perasannya pada Karma kemarin. Dan yang lebih meyakinkannya, Karma kemarin menerima coklatnya dengan senang hati, dan berbagi sedikit tawa bersama Okuda. I mean, siapa yang gak melting ndengerin suaranya yang Oh SO GANZ ITU AAHH—

Oke uhukehem kembali ke topik. Sementara kedua belah pihak masih sibuk fantasizing akan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah jadian, (ngimpi lu berdua) muncul dua figur yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Anehnya, kali ini keduanya terlihat cheesy banget. Sampai-sampai Kayano pikir itu Richeese sama Nabati Keju yang masuk kelas.

Kayano buru-buru buka epep “Coklat Pelentain”, dan baca lanjutannya—ooHH 5 KUDOS /hus

Oke. Ulang lagi. Kayano buru-buru buka epep “Coklat Pelentain”, dan baca lanjutannya setelah Kayano nembak. Mukanya poker face seketika, diikuti dialog “ebuset” pelan.

Karma dan Nagisa kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, muka masih blushu-blushu ala couple baru.

Keduanya baru kembali sadar setelah kode death glare dar Okuda dan Kayano sampai pada mereka.

“Ah? E-eh, Kayano..” Nagisa tersenyum awkward. “Uh.. yang kemarin.. kah?”

Wajah Kayano yang awalnya tingkat kecerahannya 0 langsung berubah menjadi 100 kembali. Harusnya Nagisa bawa kacamata hitam tadi pagi. Kayano silau beud.

“Ehehe..” Kayano tersipu malu ala komik shoujo, padahal ini komik action-comedy. “Jadi... gimana?”

Nagisa langsung gugup level final boss. Singkat cerita, gugupnya kayak ngehadap calon mertua sendiri. Kayak jomblo ditanyain emak “Kapan punya pacar”.

Sebelum kokoro ketjil Nagisa lebih ded lagi, seorang seme bersurai abang mbranang (yang gatau artinya, buka tuh buku bahasa jawa) menepuk pelan kepala Nagisa, sembari membawa seorang Manami Okuda yang tampaknya butuh penjelasan juga.

 

“Oke. Jadi,” Karma menarik nafas.

“Kita berdua uda jadian.”

 

Krik krik.

 

Kurahashi ditabok gegara bawa jangkrik sembarangan.

“E-eh..?” Kayano menatap Karma dan Nagisa, kosong.

“K-kalian..” Okuda mengangkat jari indeksnya, menunjuk pada kedua insan yang sudah tidak malu-malu lagi untuk mesraan didepan umum (kokoro gw yang jomblo sakit nulis ini TuLUNG--)

“HVMV?!?!?1?1?1?1” teriak keduanya sinkron, mengalihkan perhatian sekelas. Karma hanya evil grin, seraya menarik Nagisa lebih dekat padanya.

“GW DENGER HVMV”” Ritsu langsung pindah ke handphone Nagisa, melihat secara lebih dekat detil jelas high definition couple baru itu. Sejak buka myreadingmanga secara tanpa sengaja, kini Ritsu sudah menjadi bagian dari golongan para pujoshit.

“E ASTAJIM GW KIRA GW DOANG YANG HVM—“ Maehara yang asal ceplos langsung disumpal mulutnya sama Isogai yang blushu parah. Apa ini hint MaeIso?

Sekelas ramai, memberi selamat satu persatu pada couple tersebut.

Dan Kayano dan Okuda, hanya terpaku disana.

 

* * *

 

 Kayano seharian ini ded.

Selama jam pelajaran pertama, kedua, ketiga, bahkan istirahat sekarang dia masih ded.

Bagian ketjil dirinya syok mental karena tadi.

Nagisa uda berusaha minta maaf—ga enak jadinya sama Kayano.

Kayano tidak peduli apa-apa lagi. Dia telah sampai di poin dimana ia merasa membenci semua orang.

Dan lihat, ketika Kayano akhirnya dapat mood booster untuk pergi keluar mencari udara segar, ia disuguhi pemandangan KaruNagi saling suap-suapan bekal.

“Ah. Mager gw.”

Ditengah keputusasaan Kayano, ia menyadari sebuah isyarat tangan yang tampaknya tertuju padanya, memanggilnya menuju arah tersebut.

Penasaran dan ingin segera menjauh dari aura romantis KaruNagi yang bagi Kayano sungguh idih, ia menuju asal tangan yang memanggilnya tersebut. (Kalo ternyata bukan manggil dia, Kayano kegeeran idih.)

“Eh? Okuda-san?”

Belum sempat minta penjelasan dahulu, ia ditarik olehh sang gadis berkacamata, menuju ke tempat lebih sepi. (note that ini tyidaq ambigu, gaakan menuju R18an dll dan semua fantasi yuri mu)

“E-eh?? Okuda-san, kenapa—“

“Balas dendam, yuk.”

“Apa.?”

“Ayo balas dendam ke mereka berdua.”

“B-balas dendam?!”

Kayano mengelus jidat—maksudnya mengelus dagu sebentar. Biar posisi mikirnya keliatan keren dikit.

“Hayuk.” Kayano evil grin.

“Jadi Okuda-san punya ide apa?”

“Ini.” Okuda menyodorkan buku tebal bertuliskan “1001 Formula Racun Tikus”

“Wat”

“E sori salah” Okuda kembali ke kelas sebentar, menukar buku tadi dengan buku yang seharusnya.

“Ini.” Okuda menyodorkan buku tebal bertuliskan “1001 Cara Balas Dendam”.

“Kok 1001 mulu sih, kuda?”

“Ntah tuh si author. Lebih mending daripada angka 69 sama 666.”

(Kampret lu berdua.)

Oke kembali ke topik. Mari mendalami IC untuk sebentar saja.

Okuda membuka bukunya, membalik halaman demi halaman untuk mencari topik yang ia inginkan. Setelah menemukannya, Okuda langsung membalik buku tersebut, dari menghadap ke dirinya menjadi ke hadapan Kayano.

Kayano meneliti tulisan yang terpampang di halaman tersebut, kemudian tersenyum jahat ala mak lampir. (Gw GaBISA IC YHA MAAF)

Di halaman tersebut, terpampang tulisan font Times New Roman ukuran 48. Tulisannya, “Sianida”.

“Wa ide bagus, kuda.Kita tinggal taruh sianida di minuman mereka dan mereka langsung ded.”

“Yak. Dan stop panggil gw kuda, coz bitch please, gw kepang dua. Yang iket kuda itu Megu.”

Megu langsung bersin di tempat. Ingusnya nempel meja.

“Mbahmu Megu, iket kuda tuh bukannya kek si Yada yha?”

Lagi sibuk bersihin ingus, Megu bersin lagi. Kali ini, kompak sama Yada.

“Mbahku bukan Megu.”

Megu bersin lagi.

“Bukan berarti maksudnya mbahmu itu Megu, tapi cuma istilah (?) aja”

Megu bersin lagi.

“Gay, gw ijin pulang cepet yha. Keknya gw flu, nih.” Megu langsung rapiin tas.

“Oh, iya. Cepet sembuh ya, dan gw Isogai bukan Isogay.”

“Sama wae lah.”

 

OKE KEMBALI KE OKUDA DAN KAYANO.

“Tapi bagaimana cara agar kita bis masukkin sianida nya? Dan kenapa sianida?” Kayano meneruskan membaca buku tersebut, berusaha memahami lebih jauh.

“Setelah pelajaran olahraga, mereka pasti haus, kan? Nah, kita masukkan sianida nya sebelum mereka minum.

Dan kenapa sianida? Karena kasus Mirna lagi ngetren. Awalnya mau pakai kopi Vietnam, tapi sayangnya Karma ga suka kopi.” Okuda mengeluarkan catatan hasil stalking Karma milknya.

“Eh anjir lu stalker, Okuda?”

“Ssssssssh meneng, kon.” (sekali lagi, silahkan buka buku bahasa jawa milik anda.)

Setelah membicarakannya sampai istirahat selesai, Okuda dan Kayano pergi ke apotik terdekat untuk beli sianida, dan pergi ke toko buku untuk beli komik Conan yang menginspirasi mba Jessica untuk menggunakan sianida, siapa tau membantu.

 

* * *

 

Waktu yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Sebelum murid lain kembali ke kelas setelah olahraga, Okuda buru-buru ijin ke kelas duluan. Ia menaruh sianida nya di dalam botol minum Karma dan Nagisa, bakar diam-diam barang bukti ala Yandere Simulator, dan balik ke lapangan like nothing happens. Kayano bertugas untuk mengulur waktu agar Nagisa dan Karma tidak kembali ke kelas sebelum Okuda selesai. Caranya? Dengan berat hati menyuruh mereka main Pocky Game.

Murid-murid mulai kembali ke kelas. Tentu, mereka semua langsung minum akibat kehausan. Dan tentunya itu juga berlaku bagi Karma dan Nagisa, kan?

Nagisa dan Karma masuk kelas. (dan tentunya, masih cheesy af)

Ketika Okuda dan Kayano sudah pede misi mereka akan berhasil, Karma dan Nagisa membawa—

Pocari Sweat.

Jadi airnya ga diminum. Entah mengapa sampe pulang ga diminum.

“Yha gagal.” Kayano pulang dengan muka poker face babak 2.

“Kurasa ini yang  disebut ** _KARMA_** ” Dialog Okuda ditulis dengan Italic, Bold, dan Underline sembari ditemani fx “ba dum tss”.

“Yawda, ini kita balas dendamnya gimana dong?” Kayano makan sisa Pocky yang dibuat mainannya KaruNagi tadi. Kayano thirdwheel banget, yha.

“Yurian aja yok biar mereka jeles.”

“Ayok.”

**END**

 

* * *

 

Bonus Story: Megu

“Kok aneh?” Megu mengelus jidatnya. “Pulang-pulang malah ga bersin-bersin lagi?”

Melihat jam dinding, ia masih bisa kembali ke sekolah dan melanjutkan pelajaran setelah istirahat.

“Yha gw balik aja dhe.”

Keluar lagi dari rumah dan menuju ke sekolah, mendaki bukit melalui hutan, sungai mengalir-- /malah nyanyi

Megu sampai lagi di kelas. Baru aja duduk. Tiba-tiba—

“Aku kemaren mau nembak Megu tapi malu..” curhat Yada ke Kurahashi yang masih menyimpan benjolan satu senti karena tabokan tadi pagi.

Megu bersin lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Gimana beb?
> 
> Krisar dong, dan kasih ide buat epep laen. Gw semakin lama semakin garing krenyes kek pakai tepung bumbu Sasa.


End file.
